


Breaking

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Choking, Consent, Crying, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Comfort, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sounding, Tender Sex, Tentacle Sex, Uroboros!Chris, references to past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Their relationship changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a PWP, but a lovely friend asked 'what if it went too far', so I wrote that as well.

Not unexpectedly Chris found Wesker in his lab. ‘What’re you doing?’

Wesker didn't bother to look up from his microscope. ‘Working. Go away.’

The casual dismissal made Chris angry, lately almost everything seemed to, and Wesker was the cause and the closest target. With a surge of aggression, he grabbed Wesker’s hair and pulled his head back to growl at him. ‘We have a deal, Wesker. What are you doing?’

Wesker smacked his hand off, glaring from behind his sunglasses as he fixed his hair. ‘I’m going over your latest test results.’ He gave Chris a nasty smile. ‘I’ll need more samples soon.’

Chris growled again, his fury rising. ‘I’m sick and tired of being your guinea pig, Wesker.’

‘Then don’t come crying to me if you turn into a pile of goo.’ The retort sounded reproachful, but there was a slight worried furrow between blond eyebrows that betrayed how much he cared.

‘That won’t happen.’ His rage was soothed at the sight and Chris shook his head as he grinned. ‘You’re an arrogant asshole about it, but you actually are pretty smart.’

‘What flattery.’ Wesker murmured in amusement. ‘Now, may I get back to work?’

It was a rhetorical question, but Chris’ mood flipped back into anger as quickly as it had faded. Anger, and something else just as primal. ‘No. I’ve had enough of being poked and prodded.’ The grin on his face was cruel, the red flash of his own eyes reflected in Wesker’s sunglasses. ‘I think it’s my turn to do some invasive testing on you.’

Wesker was fast, but not fast enough, and Chris was stronger. His tentacles whipped around Wesker’s wrists, reeling him back towards Chris like a fish on a hook.

‘Get off me.’ He glared at Chris, his eyes glowing equally red as a delicate tendril removed his sunglasses.

Despite the words his pulse was racing under Chris’ tentacles, and Chris knew it wasn’t entirely in fear. ‘You don’t mean that. This is what you wanted, Wesker. Me, and Uroboros.’ He shoved Wesker back into his chair, coiling his tentacles around his wrists and ankles to bind him in place.

‘I-’ A tentacle around his neck cut him off.

Chris tightened it until Wesker couldn’t breathe, tossing his head as his throat closed under the pressure. When his frantic struggling weakened, Chris loosened his grip to let him cough and gasp. ‘You won’t win.’ Chris reminded him gently.

Wesker glared at him defiantly, but they both knew he would eventually submit. Getting to that point was the fun part though.

Grinning in anticipation, Chris kissed him. As expected, Wesker bit his tongue, Chris’ tainted blood filling their mouths as Chris only kissed him harder, excited at the violence. He idly licked blood off his lips as he withdrew to stare down at Wesker. ‘I guess we won’t start there then.’ Chris reached between his legs and squeezed him roughly, making Wesker hiss and squirm. ‘How about here? Or here?’ He slid his hand under Wesker’s ass.

Wesker opened his mouth to speak and Chris tightened the tentacle looped around his neck in warning. Aside from a snarl of anger, Wesker wisely kept silent.

Chris kept his distance, only touching Wesker with his tentacles now, sliding them up Wesker’s legs to pull his thighs apart. He pushed a thick one against Wesker’s still covered cock, watching his hands ball into fists as he fought not to react. But his hips involuntarily pushed back just a little. A hint of a flush coloured his pale cheeks as he realised Chris had felt it too. ‘I know you want this.’

Chris used a tendril to unzip Wesker’s shirt, draping it back over his shoulders to expose his chest. He traced Wesker’s collar bones, then the lines of his muscles downwards, dipping the tentacle below the waist of Wesker’s pants before moving it back up. Wesker was still glaring at him steadily, but his heart was pounding, and his breathing hitched as he was caressed.

As eager as Chris already was to run his hands over Wesker’s bare skin, he held off in favour of using his tentacles to play with him. The sensations Chris got from them were different than a human touch, but they were part of him, and he could feel Wesker just as well through them.

Chris rubbed the end of a tendril over one of Wesker’s nipples, the black stark against the light pink skin. Then he pinched and twisted. Wesker jerked, a soft moan escaping him before he stifled it. Almost apologetically, Chris brushed the tentacle over his nipple to soothe the sting. When he twisted again Wesker moaned louder, arching into the brief pain. Chris alternately rubbed gently and pinched roughly, keeping Wesker’s attention there while he dropped another tentacle lower to undo his pants.

Wesker hissed, starting to fight again as Chris worked his pants down to his knees, his tentacles slithering back up Wesker’s bare thighs to keep his legs spread. He was breathing heavily, flushed in humiliation as Chris grinned at his obvious arousal. It wasn’t quite right yet though, and Chris leaned forwards to run a hand through sweaty blond hair, messing it up to match the rest of him.

That annoyed Wesker so much he tried to speak. ‘Chr-’ The tentacle choked him. Impressively, Wesker managed to glower at him even as he gasped for air.

Chris stroked his bottom lip, dodging his teeth as he tried to bite the tendril. ‘That’s ok, you’ve got other holes I can fuck.’ Laughing, Chris glanced pointedly down at Wesker’s cock then back up.

There was just a hint of delicious fear in Wesker’s orange eyes now, and more than a hint of lust. His head tilted back with a low moan as Chris fondled his balls, cupping and rolling them between thick tentacles. He wound one around Wesker’s balls near the base of his cock and suddenly squeezed. Wesker shrieked, fighting the tentacles Chris had used to trap him. Chris easily held onto him, squeezing him harder until Wesker let out a noise that was almost a sob.

When Chris stopped Wesker went limp, shuddering as he gave Chris a glare that would’ve been more effective if his cock wasn’t leaking pre-come at the rough treatment. ‘I told you I know what you want.’ He stroked up Wesker’s cock with a slim tendril, circling the tip to smear the drops of pre-come around the head before pushing into his slit a little. Wesker threw his head back with a choked-off scream, his muscles tensing as he tried to writhe, but Chris had wrapped his tentacles too tightly around his thighs and hips to allow him any movement.

Chris was panting now too, suddenly aware of how hard he was. Fucking Wesker like this always felt so good, and he forced his tentacle deeper, moaning in pleasure at how tight Wesker’s cock felt around him. Wesker was on the edge of sobbing, and Chris couldn’t decide where to look, at the anguished pleasure on his face or the thin black tentacle widening his slit. He made it slightly thicker, Wesker screaming openly as his body was forced wider. The way he was struggling only made it better, Chris digging bruises into pale skin where his tentacles were binding Wesker to the chair.

Finally relenting, Chris eased back, slimming the tentacle again, and withdrawing it enough to make it feel more comfortable. Wesker stared at him with dazed eyes, a small trickle of drool running from the side of his mouth as he panted.

Chris gave himself a moment to recover too, he wasn’t finished yet. He gripped Wesker’s thighs tighter, forcing him to slump a bit in the chair as his knees were draped over his wrists, folding him up to give Chris a nice view of his ass.

Wesker whined faintly as he realised what position he was in, once more pulling weakly at the tentacles holding him. A tentacle rubbed against his rim, the ones coiled around his thighs caressing him soothingly. He met Chris’ gaze, his eyes wide in fear and need, and Chris felt him shudder as he gave in and accepted what was going to happen to him.

Slowly, he pushed the tendril into Wesker’s trembling body, groaning at the tight heat. It was somewhere between fucking and fingering, and Chris could feel every little shiver of pleasure that Wesker made as his tentacle moved deeper. Wesker’s whines become a desperate whimper as Chris pressed against his prostate. He left that tendril there to massage the sensitive spot, watching Wesker sink his teeth into his lip as he came dry. More blood ran down his chin as Chris slid another tentacle into Wesker’s ass to fuck him in a steady rhythm with the tendril in his cock.

Wesker couldn’t hold back anymore, whimpering and screaming as his hips jerked irregularly into the thrusts, his eyes going blank with pleasure. Chris moaned with him, his tentacles tight around Wesker and Wesker’s body tight around him. He slipped a hand into his pants to stroke his own cock as he pushed a tentacle into Wesker’s mouth. Wesker didn’t resist, swallowing heavily as the tentacle fucked his throat.

Chris moved closer until he was standing over Wesker, undoing his pants to free his cock, but he still didn’t touch him with anything other than his tentacles. ‘Fuck.’ He groaned as he felt Wesker’s body tighten even more around him as he came, and Chris followed him over the edge, coming across Wesker’s thighs and stomach.

But both of them had enough stamina to keep going. He lost track of time, there was only Wesker writhing and moaning under him, and Chris’ own pleasure as his tentacles filled all his tight, hot holes.

When he was finally finished he withdrew his tentacles, watching dispassionately as Wesker collapsed onto the floor. He was a complete mess, and still sobbing pitifully. Sweat darkened his hair, the pattern of colourful bruises along his thighs half-covered by come, and he couldn’t meet Chris’ eyes, staring at the floor as he flushed bright red.

Beautiful, and perfect, and all Chris’. With his lust and his anger satisfied he felt calmer and more in control of himself. He knelt on the floor beside Wesker, almost sad as he flinched away. ‘Come here, Al.’

Wesker whimpered and shook his head, but Chris knew what he really needed after being thoroughly wrecked. He gathered Wesker into his arms, holding him tight as he struggled and moaned in protest. And then Wesker just clung to him and cried so hard he had trouble breathing.

Chris stroked his hair off his face to kiss his forehead, rocking him gently to soothe him until his sobs faded to quiet hiccuping gasps. ‘I love you.’ After they’d fucked seemed like the only time both of them were vulnerable enough to accept how they truly felt about each other.

‘Love you.’ Wesker mumbled, nuzzling Chris’ neck with a soft sigh of contentment, and already half-asleep against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris came inside Wesker once more with a loud moan. His tentacles coaxed the man under him into another climax as Wesker sobbed quietly.

Satisfied, Chris got off him, retracting his tentacles while he watched Wesker slump to the floor. Normally he enjoyed the sight of Wesker crying and shuddering after Chris had fucked him into a wrecked mess, but something seemed off this time. He knelt next to Wesker, reaching out to touch his shoulder. ‘Al, c’mere.’

Wesker flinched away, and Chris pursued him. When he tried to hug him, Wesker fought back weakly, which he usually did, but Chris again got the sense that something was wrong.

He was sure of it when he caught a glimpse of Wesker’s face. His orange eyes were wide in genuine panic, and instead of a humiliated red his cheeks had gone even paler in fear. ‘Al?’ Confused, Chris released him.

Wesker scrambled backwards from him, the blood smeared along the inside of his thighs plainly visible before he huddled up against the nearest wall.

Chris froze in horror as his mind frantically tried to reason it away, the sex had been very rough, and sometimes Wesker bled a little… but that was more than a little blood. And Wesker was scared. He felt sick from guilt, hating himself for letting this happen, Uroboros for causing it, and Wesker for making the damn thing in the first place. None of which was helping.

‘Al? Can you hear me?’ Chris cautiously got closer to him, stopping when Wesker flinched.

He was mumbling quiet words that a human wouldn’t be able to make out, but Chris could hear them clearly. ‘Please, I can’t…, not again, please…’

The resigned plea made Chris’ heart ache. ‘Albert?’

Wesker bit his lip and went silent, trembling violently as he pressed himself into the wall as if hoping he could sink into it and escape.

‘I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean-’ Chris interrupted himself, it wasn’t important what he’d meant to do or not, only what he’d done. ‘Al, I’m so sorry.’

A ragged sob was his only answer.

Unable to just sit and do nothing while Wesker was suffering, especially because it was his fault, Chris went to find a blanket and some water. He draped the blanket over Wesker’s shoulders as quickly as he could, nudging the cup of water over to him more carefully to position it by his feet.

Wesker’s fingers slipped around the edge of the blanket to pull it tight, and he raised his head to stare first at the water, and then at Chris. There were still fresh tears on his cheeks, his eyes strangely filled with more sadness than accusation. ‘This isn’t what I wanted.’ He hissed in a shaky breath. ‘I know Uroboros is changing you, but I didn’t think it would make you…’

‘Make me what?’ Chris prodded when he stopped, morbidly curious to hear the rest of Wesker’s thought.

‘Make you like them.’ Wesker said softly, shivering despite the blanket.

And suddenly all the little hints dropped into place for Chris, and he despised the picture they formed. ‘Al, did they…’ He forced himself to say it, wishing it wasn’t true and knowing it was. ‘Did they rape you?’

Orange eyes glanced away from Chris’ gaze as Wesker whispered. ‘It doesn’t matter.’ The lack of emotion in his voice was worse than a direct answer.

‘Al, I’m not like them, you know that.’ Chris struggled to keep speaking when he felt like crying too. ‘I love you, and I’m so sorry I hurt you. It was an accident, I won’t lose control like that again. I promise.’

Wesker studied him for what felt like an eternity before nodding hesitantly. ‘You need to let me continue to run tests, Chris. I can’t be with you if…’ He looked too young, and vulnerable, but his eyes flashed red. ‘If you hurt me again I will kill you.’

‘If I hurt you again, I’ll let you.’ Chris shuddered at the thought, blinking back tears.

Warily, Wesker reached out to slide an arm around Chris’ shoulders and pull him close. They were both crying as they kissed, nuzzling the tears off each other’s cheeks to press their foreheads together.

‘Let me take care of you?’ Chris asked hopefully.

‘Yeah.’ Wesker sighed, relaxing into his arms, and Chris knew they were going to be ok.

‘Bath and bed.’ Chris decided, shifting Wesker so he could get his arm under his knees and pick him up.

Wesker murmured an agreement as Chris stood up and carried him to the bathroom.

He used his tentacles to turn the water on and check the temperature so he could continue holding Wesker, but he felt the shudder as Wesker saw them. It was worrying sometimes how easily he’d gotten used to having the extra appendages, and he consciously made the effort to keep them far away from Wesker to avoid touching him accidentally.

When the bath was ready, he helped Wesker remove the blanket and then lowered him into the tub. Wesker winced as the water under him went pinkish, and Chris glanced down at the blanket in his hands to see it was spotted with fresh blood. ‘I’m sorry.’ He felt sick as he gazed at the dark bruises on Wesker’s wrists and snaking around his thighs where Chris’ tentacles had been.

‘Then make it up to me.’ Wesker sighed in exhaustion, his head dropping to the hard edge of the tub.

‘I will.’ Chris promised as he sat on the side so Wesker could rest his head on his thigh instead. He washed Wesker’s hair and back, but left him to do his lower body by himself, unsure how Wesker would react to an intimate touch.

The water quickly fouled with the mix of soaps and bodily fluids, and Chris had to drain the tub to clear it. Wesker watched the red-tinged water swirl down the drain, shivering as the cold air hit his wet skin. Chris refilled the bath with warm clean water as he stroked Wesker’s arm in reassurance.

‘Yes.’

‘What?’ He bent over to get closer, even with his enhanced hearing Wesker’s voice was so low it was almost inaudible.

Orange eyes flicked up to meet his briefly before Wesker looked away. ‘You asked if I was raped.’ His fingers traced the bruises around his thigh, then clenched into a fist. ‘The answer is yes.’

Chris’ heart broke all over again even as he recognised the trust Wesker was placing in him by telling him. ‘God, Al-’

‘It was a long time ago. I don’t want to talk about it.’ Wesker stated firmly, his glare a warning not to pry further.

‘Ok.’ The water was starting to cool which gave Chris an excuse to change the subject, and he welcomed the chance for some levity. ‘Let’s get you out of the bath before you turn into a prune.’

The completely unamused stare Wesker gave him made him laugh.

‘C’mon.’ He wrapped a towel around Wesker, patting him dry carefully as Wesker clung to him to remain standing. ‘Do you want something for the pain? Or…’ Chris had no idea how to ask delicately. ‘Or something for the bleeding?’

‘No, I’ll be fine.’ Wesker leaned heavily on him as he tired, so Chris scooped him up and carried him into their bedroom.

After getting Wesker comfortably settled in bed, Chris hesitated. ‘I’ll sleep on the couch-’

‘That’s not necessary.’ Wesker hunched his shoulders as his confident tone faded. ‘I… I want you to stay, Chris.’

‘Ok.’ Chris slid into bed cautiously, lying stiffly on his own side.

But Wesker practically dashed into his arms to press up against him so tightly that it almost hurt. He buried his face in Chris’ neck as if trying to hide that he was crying again, but Chris could feel his tears soaking his shirt. Chris ran his fingers through his hair and down his back in an attempt to reassure both of them, hugging him close until Wesker stopped trembling and drifted into sleep.

 

Wesker refused to discuss what had happened with a single-minded ferocity that Chris would’ve envied if it hadn’t proved how deeply traumatised Wesker really was. Chris couldn’t stop thinking about it, both the pain he’d inflicted, and the knowledge that Wesker had been so horribly abused as a child. Reluctantly, he followed Wesker’s lead as things went back to being mostly normal between them. And if Wesker jabbed Chris a little too hard with a needle while drawing blood, or was a tiny bit crueller while doing a test, well, he deserved it. He was just grateful that Wesker allowed Chris to touch him at all, and still trusted him enough to sleep next to him. Sex was another matter entirely, Wesker had displayed no interest in it, which Chris understood, and Chris himself hadn’t been in the mood since realising how badly he’d hurt the man he loved.

It was over a week later when that changed for both of them.

Chris had gone to bed first, leaving Wesker working in his lab presumably pulling an all-nighter. But only a few minutes later Wesker joined him. ‘Al?’

He didn’t say anything, just stood at the end of the bed and stared at Chris intently. Then he started undressing. His arrogant self-assurance seemed to fall to the floor along with each piece of discarded clothing, by the time he was naked he was biting his bottom lip nervously, his eyes lost and terrified as he glanced furtively at Chris.

Seeing him like that, Chris felt more desire to bundle him up in warm blankets and feed him soup than fuck him. ‘Al, we don’t have to do this.’

‘I want you.’ Wesker sounded defeated, his movements oddly mechanical as he climbed into bed. He rolled onto his back with a shudder. ‘Fuck me.’

Chris couldn’t. Breaking Wesker from a smug, condescending asshole into a sobbing needy wreck was one thing, but Chris couldn’t do that to him when he was so obviously frightened and vulnerable. ‘No.’

Albert shuddered again as Chris ran his fingers over his cheek and bent down to kiss him.

‘But I’ll make love to you.’

The curiosity in Albert’s eyes made him wonder sadly if Albert even understood what he meant. Chris had always been violent with him, and while he’d like to put all the blame on Uroboros, he knew that wasn’t the truth. And now things had been irrevocably changed between them because of it. He slid his hand around to cup the back of Albert’s neck and drew him into another kiss. ‘I’ll be gentle, I promise.’

Albert nodded in startled confusion.

Chris kissed him again, feeling Albert brush against his knee tentatively, as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands. ‘You can touch me.’ Realising that he was still dressed, Chris sat up to pull his shirt off, then leaned back over Albert.

This time when they kissed Albert’s hand crept up to his shoulder, his fingers digging in a little as he pulled Chris closer. Chris mouthed at his neck, those slender fingers slipping into his hair as he worked his way down Albert’s chest, soft breathy gasps urging him on. He kissed around blond curls, licking along the crease of Albert’s inner thigh. The low moan he was rewarded with made him do it again.

When he looked up Albert was just staring at him in wide-eyed amazement. It seemed like confirmation of his fear that Albert’s only experiences with sex in the past had involved some form of violence. ‘Are you ok, Al?’ He asked, reaching to tuck a stray strand of blond hair behind his ear.

Albert nodded, suddenly wary.

‘I’m not going to choke you.’ Chris ignored the guilt, he could hate himself later. ‘I’d like to hear you.’

‘I’m ok.’ A slight flinch followed the words, but Albert relaxed when nothing closed around his throat.

‘Good.’

After a bit more foreplay, Albert was both relaxed and aroused, watching Chris with clear interest as he took his pants off.

Chris slid his hands up Albert’s calves, bending his knees and spreading his legs. Pre-come wet the head of his cock, and Chris’ gaze fixated on it as he realised how much he still wanted to take Albert in that way. ‘Al?’ He glanced up pleadingly. ‘Can I-’

‘Yes.’ Albert breathed the word in excitement. ‘Take me.’

Chris groaned as he let his tentacles wind up Albert’s thighs, holding them apart gently rather than with force. He ran his fingers through the blond curls, tucking his thumb into the sensitive spot behind Albert’s balls and pressing on it.

His hips bucked as he whined loudly, his hand scrabbling against the sheets. ‘Chris…’ A tendril touched the tip of his cock, and Albert whined again, his hands flailing almost wildly.

Chris wasn’t going to restrain him, but he coiled a tentacle loosely around each of Albert’s wrists and across his palms to give him something to grab onto. Then he pushed the thin tendril inside him.

Albert wailed, tossing his head, his hands convulsing on the tentacles. It hurt, he was squeezing so hard, but Chris could barely feel it over the heat and pressure around the tendril he had buried in Albert’s cock. ‘Chris, Chris…’ The desperate way Albert moaned his name made him shudder, and Albert moan again as the tendril inside him moved. ‘Need you…’

Chris kissed him first, then had to search through the bedside drawer for the lube. Swearing at himself for not thinking of it earlier since they didn’t normally use any, he was relieved when he actually found some. He coated his fingers, slowly easing one into Albert, but he quickly realised that the prep wasn’t going to be necessary since Albert was more than relaxed and willing. His body was still wonderfully tight though, and they both whimpered when Chris snapped his hips forwards in a quick thrust. Chris rocked into him a few more times, stopping when Albert gasped something. ‘Al?’

‘Give me more.’ Albert gripped the tentacle in his hand tighter as he raised it to show Chris. ‘I want… all of you.’

He wanted that too. Chris claimed Albert’s mouth with his own, swallowing the hoarse scream as another tentacle started to push into him alongside Chris’ cock. A little nudge against his prostate was all it took to have Albert writhing in his arms, his whole body trembling as he came hard. Chris let him ride it out, then tried to pull away, not wanting to over-stimulate him.

Strong legs locked around his hips, and arms around his back. ‘Keep going.’ Albert gave him a beautiful, dazed smile.

He’d never seen Albert smile during sex, but the previous times had never been like this. Chris kissed him, more than happy to do anything he wanted.

 

Completely exhausted, Chris lay half-sprawled on top of Albert with his arm around him. He didn’t even have the energy to retract his tentacles, and they draped over Albert’s thighs and chest in limp black lines.

Albert idly petted one of the tendrils, looking more than a bit stunned, but his eyes and his smile were soft as he gazed at Chris. ‘Love you, Chris.’ He murmured, nuzzling him briefly before falling asleep.

‘I love you too, Al.’ Chris pulled him a little closer and slept peacefully.


End file.
